GB 1,084,188 discloses a technique of electrical discharge machining (EDM) using a pre-shaped electrode of constant radius of curvature to machine a passage of matching curvature. Specifically GB 1,084,188 discloses an (EDM) electrode shaped immediately prior to machining. Such a method is limited however to machining passages of predetermined constant curvature.